Love at Last Sight
by songstar13
Summary: Falling in love is not something you come away from unchanged. One shot.


**Title: **Love at Last Sight

**Summary: **The ending of the book from Sin's perspective.

**Characters: **Sin, Dice

**Disclaimer: **I own the fingers that typed the story.

**Please Read and Review! **

_

* * *

___

Love at last sight is glorious.

It is glorious, but for me, it is love at first sight as well-because I never truly _saw _Dice before. She was a means to an end, an ignorant, naive girl whom I could warp to my own twisted purposes.

She was the simply the impetus to my pent up force. Nothing more than the pebble that starts the landslide, the spark that ignites the raging forest fire.

And once the fire was burning, she was merely an unwitting accomplice-a petty, inconsequential afterthought in my flawless plan for revenge upon the whole town. I used her. I took advantage of her. And I didn't think twice about it. That she could control me, to an extent, was no terrible inconvenience. She knew nothing of her power over me until I'd already achieved much to the realization of my goals. By the time she came into her own and realized the power she held over me, the damage had already been done.

And then, in some unforeseeable twist of fate, I came to know the true villain. I barely understand the events that followed. I know only that the rage, the need for vengeance that had driven me was gone. I was purposeless. A moon with nothing to orbit.

So I left for a time. Dice didn't want me to go, but I went. Where I went is of little consequence. It mattered only that I put some measure of distance between the sorry little town and my sorry self. I left, and when I had gone, I discovered it. I had been feeling it all along, but only now had it become something recognizable and distinguishable. From purposelessness, there was growing a singularly incredible and indescribably substance. Something I could not name. It filled me with light, and I looked around with new eyes.

I did not return immediately following my great revelation. I was not yet ready to return. I was yet unsure of the curious new substance sprouting within me. I wandered, and I learned about the consequences of this new presence. It diminished me. It came at the price of my persuasive abilities. More inconveniencing than particularly unpleasant, I was still partially disturbed by the new developments. I pondered the implications for a time.

And then I came back. Dice was waiting. I looked at her with my new eyes, and she was a radiance that dazzled me. To her incandescence, my own glow was nothing more than the dim flickering of a single candle flame.

We talked. About me, about her. I learned so many things I had not known about her, and I felt as if I was meeting her for the first time because of it. How could I have supposed that I knew her? She was so much more than I had imagined. She was strong, and beautiful, and noble. She was everything I was not.

She was better than I could ever hope to be, and part of me broke at the knowledge. It wasn't just that she was better-somehow, there was just something _more_ to her. I could sense a hint of that 'more' budding within me. Each moment, it grew. Each moment, the glow was brighter. As she told her tragic story, I was becoming something wholly new and exhilarating.

When she cried, I understood what it was. I was falling in love. With her. The glow, the warmth-it was love.

It took longer for the other realization to surface. I only knew that the glow was not a gentle force. It burned me. Fierce, demanding. Each part of me I surrendered was consumed. Like a flame, it consumed me, and as it consumed me, the glow grew brighter, larger, more intense.

It consumed me in halting steps. My vengeance had long since crumbled to ash. My self-absorption, my self-pity, my anger, they all burned. Everything burned. Dice _had _been a spark-a spark that ignited a slow burn inside of me, a burn that ended not in ruin, but in purification.

It was not until the burning had almost consumed me entirely that I came into the knowledge of what it would mean. When I stopped burning, when I shone the way Dice did-it would end.

The revelation come too late to change anything. I don't think I could have reversed or stopped the process even had I wanted to. Loving her was something so utterly right, so purely satisfying, that returning to what I had been was not possible.

_Love at last sight is glorious._


End file.
